His Snips and Her Skyguy
by PinkSparkle321
Summary: Ahsoka has become a bounty hunte ever since she left the Jedi Order. But Order 66 happened, she's been fighting along side with Asajj Ventress and a former Jedi Knight, Parsa Casan. But Ahsoka is figuring out about her love for her former master, Anakin/Darth Vader. The problem is that all three girls are being chased by Vader himself. Parsa is mine. Padmé is not married to Anakin.
1. Prologue

**His Snips and Her Skyguy**

Ahsoka's POV

My name is Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi padawan to Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One. "Former" meaning I left the order before I became a Jedi Knight and before I finished my Jedi training. No matter how much I wanted to accept coming back to the order, I couldn't because of the council not trusting me. So I became a bounty hunter and with the help of Asajj Ventress, who also helped me find my lightsabers, I became a badass bounty hunter that everyone wanted to hire.

But it all comes with a cost.

In my third job as a bounty hunter, a blade fell from above me, making a scar going down from my forehead, down my left eye to my cheek. Then going down the left side of my neck and finally stopping at my left shoulder. But I survived, though when the blade reached my neck, it cut in deep, making me lose my voice and making me blind in my left eye sometimes.

But enough if that, let's talk about another topic. My depression during my first couple jobs. Whenever I fought with people around, the people would sometimes shout out," Oh my god, look! She fights just like that Jedi, Anakin Skywalker!" And I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to be unique and not reminded about my former master. So I blocked what they were saying but I started to get praised for fight like Skywalker. And I must say, I loved it.

Then Order 66 happened…

They still say that I still fight like Anakin. Then they realized what he has become. First it's the praise," she fights just like they Jedi, Anakin Skywalker!" Then it's the realization that comes to their mind," Wait, didn't he go to the dark side? He did! So she might as well! And I started to be feared because of what they're saying.

The second I heard from the people that I might turn to the dark side, I immediately think about the time on Mortis that me, Anakin, and Obi-wan Kenobi experienced. I remember I saw a version of me in future form. I also remember what she said all too well," Are you happy, child? Your master. Doe he treat you well? I am your future. Your potential." What she said next still has me thinking," There is a wildness in you, young one. Seeds of the dark side planted by your master, do you feel it? There are many contradictions in you… and in him."

I always wonder if I really have a little bit of the dark side in me. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I know one thing, I'm just a bounty hunter that is Force-sensitive. Not a Jedi nor Separatist. Separatist… how many times have I fought or spoke to a Separatist? I fought them, spoken to them, teamed up with them, and now there is another thing I have for the Separatist. I love one of them. My former master, Anakin Skywalker or, more specifically, Darth Vader.

You might be wondering how I communicate with other people. I can, how do you say it, "suggest" thoughts, or my words, through the force, into their heads and I can also type them up. But not being able to speak has its advantages. I can be stealthier whenever I have a job to do that involves me having to be quiet.

But let's see what happens when I have clones and Darth Vader on my tail.


	2. On The Run Again!

**A/N: Hey guys! =D This is my first story and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! In this story, Anakin and Padmé are not married and if Anakin took of his helmet, he would look like he did during the Clone Wars, just older. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars, or any of its characters, Parsa Casan belongs to me she looks like this - art/Parsa-Casan-496289830 **

XXXXXX

I am currently running for, possibly, my life from clones. I have my two best partners in crime by my side. On my right is Ventress and on my left is a girl, more specifically, a former Jedi Knight named Parsa Casan.

Parsa Casan is a human girl that had helped me when I was a padawan. She has long, black, spiky hair that is up in a ponytail and she always wears a bright red headband. Both of her eyes used to be a gold color but something happened and no she has a scar under her left eye and her left eye is all mechanical. The sclera (the white part of the eye) is all black and the once gold color iris and the pupil is now red and glowing.

But the eye still helps her in some situations. When she looks at a person, she can see who they are and what they have done or if they're in a disguise or not. She can also see like 5 minutes into the future and sometimes more than a couple weeks and also see into their past and find their weak spots on their body. She also has a mechanical left leg that starts from the top of her thigh.

Anyways, we need to think of something to get these clones our trail! Suddenly, Parsa spoke up," Maybe we should split up. So each of us will have a little amount of clones to take on."

"Well you're the one with more experience, Parsa." I thought into both of the girls heads.

"But where should we meet up again?" Ventress asked.

"Well we can't go to any of our apartments, unless we want them to know where one of us live," Parsa wondered, making Ventress and I look at her," You know, if one was following us."

"This is what we'll do. When we finished taking out all the clones, we'll meet up at Dex's Diner. But make sure that your cloak is covering your face and your communicator is on" I thought to them.

"Ventress, you go to the right. I'll go to the left and Ahsoka, you keep going straight. Ok?" Parsa said while looking back at the clones chasing us.

"Got it" Ventress and I said together. Well, she said it and I thought it.

As, we began to go our separate ways, I didn't notice the sorrow filled look Parsa was giving me, nor did I know that Vader was running behind the clones so we wouldn't know that he was chasing us too.

I kept on running for about a few minutes until I stopped for a breath and a break.

That's when I realized I didn't hear any footsteps of the clones running after me or the shouts that were directed towards me.

I immediately turned around after I sensed something behind me. When I did, I came face to face with the man that I haven't seen in month? Years? It's been so long that I've lost count.

I came face to face with my long lost love.

Face to face…

With...

**DARTH VADER**

XXXXXX

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Did you like? Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Peace =]**


End file.
